Incomplete
by TheOTPFeels
Summary: Don't judge a book by its cover. Quinn Fabray may be smart, but she never did fully comprehend what those words meant… Not until she was forced to make amends and befriend one Rachel Berry. Faberry. [EDITING]


Incomplete

**A/N: My first time writing a fanfiction in general, not just a Faberry fanfic. If there are any mistakes, please pardon it for English is my second language. I do not own anything besides this jumbled up storyline that I made up in my head one day while taking a dump. Sadly, these characters belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy whom I absolutely despise for completely ignoring one of the potentially best love story the world will ever know. We all know Faberry is real though. I mean, Rachel is carrying Quinn's egg in the finale. The Fababy is real. However, I choose to believe that the Quinnis is real and that Quinn got Rachel pregnant. **

_**Summary: **_Don't judge a book by its cover. Quinn Fabray may be smart, but she never did fully comprehend what those words meant… Not until she was forced to make amends and befriend one Rachel Berry. #Faberry

Chapter 1

**No One's POV**

'_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter._

_Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter._

_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade.'_

Music rang from Rachel's phone, causing her to slowly come to consciousness.

'_Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to_

_If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you._

_Who-'_

"Hello?" Rachel mumbled into her phone, not even bothering to check who it was before answering.

"_Good morning, sweetheart,"_ The voice of Rachel's dad, Hiram Berry, came from the other end. _"I hope you're already up and ready for school."_ This caused the small brunette girl's eyes to widen at the realization that it was the first day of her junior year at McKinley High. She internally groaned at the thought of having to go back to that place filled with hormonal teenagers, douche bag jocks, and bitchy cheerleaders always trying to rain on her parade. Two years ago, she was still happily being homeschooled, but ever since her dad got a promotion at work, he's been going on a lot more business trip and is barely home. Thus making her dad send her to public school since freshman year.

"Good morning, dad! I'm already up and getting ready for school," Rachel mustered with the enthusiasm she did not have. "When are you coming back from your business trip?" The diva had hoped that her father would come back soon. After all, her first day was not pleasant last year. She doubt that this year would be any different and she wanted her dad to be there for her, even if he did not know anything about the bullying she has to endure at school. Just having his presence there would give her enough comfort and support for her to go on.

"_Oh, I'm sorry, baby girl. Something came up and I have to stay a while longer. Work has been a hectic, but I promise I'll be on the first flight home as soon as I can."_

"Oh... I hope things go well, dad. I'm going to get ready for school. Love you!"

"_Bye, baby girl. Have fun at school."_

Rachel sighed as she got up and walked into her bathroom. Standing in front of her bathroom mirror, she took a deep breath and examined her own face for a few moments before exhaling and started getting ready for school.

After getting all cleaned up and dressed, the small brunette decided to pack an extra pair of clothes just in case she'll be getting a welcome back slushy facial from the popular kids. She didn't want to tell her father about the bullying at school, worried that she'd be a burden to him.

**Quinn's POV**

I seriously despise McKinley High. It's agonizing just breathing the same air as some of these idiots. They lack qualities that makes them a decent human being… Like sympathy. I thought school was supposed to make people into better human beings, not a bunch of wild beasts that shreds anyone with even a hint of weakness to pieces. That's why as Quinn Fabray, president of celibacy club and captain of the Cheerios, I cannot show any weaknesses or I would be plunged down to the bottom of the social hierarchy pyramid and be like one of those losers in glee club.

Just two more years before I get out of this hell hole they call Lima, Ohio, and I'll never look back. See, I don't like the way I am. I don't like how I have to be _mean_ to everyone to stay on top, but that's how things work around here and I sure as hell won't be risking my entire high school life just so I won't hurt somebody's feelings. I won't ever see them again in a few years anyways, so what harm could a few hurtful words and slushy facials do? People will forget, and I just want my high school experience to be perfect. Plus, being on top means higher chances of getting out of this town.

Now, I know what you're thinking. _Shouldn't high grades be enough to get you out of this town?_ The answer is no. If it were as easy as that, I wouldn't have to join the Cheerios and date a dimwitted quarterback. It's easy to be ranked higher in academics than the rest of these idiots and I'm already in line to be valedictorian.

"FABRAY!" The chilling voice of Sue Sylvester sounded out through the customized red and white megaphone. "Stop day dreaming and give me twenty laps around the track with the rest of the Cheerios! You think that's hard? I'm living with hepatitis...that's hard!"

I rolled my eyes as I started running and catching up to Santana.

_One hour later…_

Thank God for the bell. I was about to pass out there on the track. That woman is crazy to make us wake up at 4:00 A.M. on the FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL and practice until school starts. No matter, I can't show any signs of weakness or my HBIC status would be in danger and these idiots in this school would love to tear me down to pieces. Quinn Fabray gets dethroned and replaced by some Cheerio slut wanting to use the status to terrorize the school; that's a scary thought. Not as scary as Sue Sylvester watching me from her office window right now, but still scary.

Fixing my high pony tail in the mirror, I saw the bathroom door creaks open from the corner of my eye. _Rachel Berry_ walked in. It did not take long for me to notice that she was covered in blue_berry_ slushy. Ha. What a _berry_ fitting flavor for a _berry_ Rachel _Berry_. Oh God, I need to stop making puns about her in my head.

To be honest, Berry is a very good looking girl. With the expressive sparkling doe eyes that just makes you want to never look away and _her legs_. For such a short midget, Berry has legs that seems endless, especially when she wears one of her shorter pencil skirts. If I were a guy, _Oh God_, the things I'd do to her. Not that I've ever thought of her that way…

As I was saying, she's a beautiful girl and could easily be one of the most popular people in school if her personality wasn't such a human repellant. It's always Broadway this, Broadway that with her. Ugh. When it's not about Broadway and how she's going to become a star, then it's about _Finn Hudson_, MY quarterback boyfriend. Everything about her just screams annoying and loser. For years now she's been pinning after what is mine. It's ridiculous how much of a naïve school girl she is.

"Nice new look, RuPaul. Blueberry slushy certainly fits you better than all that hideous argyle." I snarled as she walks in. Her head was down as her left hand tries to keep the slushy from getting into her eyes and the other out in front to check where she was going. Berry was shivering from the cold slushy as she tries to make her way to the sink. She looks almost… pitiful.

She finally lifts her head and meets my eyes.

_Pain._

The intensity of her eyes caught me off guard. There was so much pain in those usually sparkling eyes. Her swollen red eyes were threatening to spill tears as if she didn't want anyone to see it. My chest ached painfully watching her hurry and wipe away the tears. It's not like Rachel Berry to cry when there's no one watching and there's nothing she could benefit from.

Her eyes suddenly became cold and indifferent as she looked straight back into my eyes as if she's trying to tell me to get out. I wasn't going to back down and let a nobody like her tell me what to do. I am **The** Quinn Fabray for God's sake. I stood defiantly and glare back into her eyes.

_She's having trouble breathing._

No. That's not it. I mean the girl has lungs the size of a football field. She can hold a high note for seconds. _Minutes_ even. She's probably just out of breath from running to this particularly isolated bathroom that we seems to always have a confrontation in. No. Not confrontations, but arguments. She's still shivering. What do I care? I was in here first.

Those eyes turn into desperation as time goes by with our staring contest. I expected Rachel to have given me a lecture by now about giving her privacy or some sort, but she still stood there silently and breathing heavily. Maybe she's finally learning that no one will ever listen to her useless rambling.

"Q-Quinn-…"

Woops. I spoke too soon. Here comes the lecture.

"_Please._" Her voice barely a whisper as she desperately pleaded for me to exit. The dulled ache in my chest suddenly became more noticeable upon hearing her weak voice.

Maybe it was how broken she looked or how hopeless she sounded that made me want to just wrap her up in my arms and tell her that everything will be alright. Whatever it is, I'd just wish she didn't have such a strong effect on me. Something is wrong. The Rachel Berry I know wouldn't be affected by a slushy this much. The tears were now freely dripping down her face as she waits for me to make a move.

"Wha-", my voice cracked as I tried to speak up. I could feel my heart aching and constricting my ability to sound like a head Cheerio. I coughed, trying to clear up my throat before speaking again.

"Whatever, Manhands." I managed to croak out as I walked past her and out the door. As soon as the door closes behind me, I could hear soft sniffings coming from the other side. Out of curiosity, I silently push the door open a little. Through the small crack, I could see Rachel.

She was huddled up in the corner of the bathroom with her knees up to her chest and arms around her legs. Her head rested in between her knees as she cried, causing her shoulders to shake every few seconds. Feeling as if I'm invading something private, I quickly but quietly close the door and ran down the hallway. Before I knew it, my hands were over my heart, gripping my Cheerio top as if it could ease my pain.

I shouldn't be feeling pain for Berry. I should be annoyed that she disrupted me while I was minding my own business. However, I can't seem to shake off the feeling that something is wrong with her.

_If she doesn't seem to go back to normal when Glee starts today, then I'll see for myself what's up with her _I decided.

Wait. Why am I so concerned about her? Whatever, Glee is meeting afterschool today. I'm sure she'll be back to her obnoxious self, trying to terrorize the New Directions and taking all the solos again by then.

But why do I still feel as if I shouldn't have left her alone?

**Rachel's POV**

_Splash!_

Ice cold substance hit me in the face as I walked through the doors of McKinley High. The slushy rapidly dripped down my face and all over my clothes.

"Welcome back, loser!" Karofsky growled at me, empty slushy cup in his hands. I knew that this would happen sooner or later, but I did not expected so early today. Between dad not being to make it home today and having to face the bullying at school, my tears threatened to fall. The familiar lack of oxygen feeling slowly creeped its way throughout my body as the coldness seeped through my clothes.

I quickly made my way through the crowd who were laughing at my misery. The laughter rang down the hallway and I sped up, finding the most isolated bathroom to hide in. My attempts to block the slushy from getting into my eyes were futile. With one hand out in front of me, I felt the bathroom door and pushed in. Still trying to clear my eyes of slushy, a sultry voice full of malice rang out.

"Nice new look, RuPaul. Blueberry slushy certainly fits you better than all that hideous argyle." I'd know that voice anywhere. It was the voice of Quinn Fabray, my tormentor since I first entered McKinley High. Could this day get any worse? I'm covered in ice cold slushy and the voices in the back of my head are telling me that I deserve this. The voices that weren't there before. The voices that are telling me I'm worthless.

_Because you are worthless._

No.

_That's why your daddy left you._

That's not true!

_That's why your dad is never home anymore. He can't even bare to be around you after you drove daddy away._

No! It wasn't my fault!

_That's why you'll forever be a loser._

I couldn't breathe. I've denied this for so long. Believing that one day I'll be on Broadway. Anger boiled through me. All that hard work, all that time wasted just for me to mentally crumble to the bullying. Wiping the tears away, I finally looked up to meet Quinn's eyes, mentally telling her to leave me alone. Of course she wouldn't back down as she stared right back at me.

My chest constricted again as the voices filled my head. Breathing got harder and so is keeping the tears from falling.

"Q-Quinn-…" I managed to say. Speaking seems to be extremely hard for me right now as I tried to continue to speak, but all I managed to say was a barely above whisper sound.

"_Please._" By now, all I wanted to do was crumble down and cry. I wanted to go home. It's not even first period yet and I'm already having the worst day of my life. I could feel hot droplets of tears rolling down the side of my face as I have no control over it any longer. Quinn stood there and stare at me for another moment before coughing and breaking the silence.

"Whatever, Manhands." She said before walking out. As soon as she exited, I fell down to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably, not caring if it was unhygienic or not. Crawling to the furthest corner of the bathroom, I sat there crying my heart out as the voices continue to assault me with their painful words.

_Even Quinn doesn't even want to bother with you anymore._

The words hurt more than it should have. Quinn and I were never friends to begin with.

_You were never friends with anyone to begin with._

Stop.

_It's time you realize that you'll be stuck here the rest of your life as a Lima loser._

Stop…

_If you die, no one would even care or notice._

Dad would care!

_No he won't. He'll be too busy trying to avoid you to notice. Face it, Rachel Berry. It would be so much better for everyone if you just disappear. You have no friends. Glee club doesn't even tolerate you anymore. Your boyfriend realized that you're worthless and went for Quinn Fabray. Your dad just pretends to care. You. Are. Worthless._

Any last thread of hope I had shattered then. My world shattered. I am worthless. Sitting there with sticky slushy and silently crying, I gave up.

**Quinn's POV**

Classes went by like a breeze. It's good to be the HBIC (Head Bitch In Charge). People parted like the Red Sea as I walked down the hallway to my locker. Entering my combination, I opened my locker and put my textbooks inside. Before closing the locker, I checked my hair for any stray strands through the small mirror in my locker. Usually I would go to the bathroom for this, but after today's incident, I tend to avoid the bathroom at all cost.

Now that I think about it, it seems that I don't have any classes with Berry this year. Weird. We both take the same AP classes so it's odd to not get matched up with at least one class with her. Closing my locker, I started towards Glee. I was a bit early to the club, but I didn't care since San and Britt walked in right after me.

_Rachel isn't here yet._

That's weird. She's usually always the first one to Glee. The girl practically lived in this club room. I took my seat next to San and Britt in the second row as we waited for everyone to file in. One by one of the Glee kids walked in, but still no sign of Rachel.

_Riiiiiing_

Rachel finally walked in. She was late. This astonishes me considering that this is _Rachel Berry_ being late on the first day of Glee. I looked around the room to see if anyone else noticed her odd behavior, but everyone seemed too busy trying to catch up with each other to pay Berry any mind.

Instead of sitting at her usual seat in the front, which was left there for her by default, Berry walked to the very back row and sat down in the corner. Her eyes were still red and puffy from this morning, but no one seems to notice but me. The owl sweater she had on this morning was replaced by a new yellow sweater. It reminded me of what I saw this morning. My chest ached once again at the memory. I really hope I'm not getting so old as to be getting heart burn already.

Mr. Shue walked in a moment after with that big annoying face he has. The man is way too happy on a Monday and has too much hair gel on to be considered normal.

"Alright guys, who has a number they want to perform as a welcome back song?" He asked and looked around to see if anyone would volunteer. When no one raised their hand, he looked to Rachel's usual seat expecting her to be there.

"Is Rachel not here today?" He asked.

"I'm right here, Mr. Shue." Berry answered.

"Oh. Well, do you have anything prepared, Rachel?"

"No, Mr. Shue."

"You know, as team captain you should be setting an example for your fellow team mates. I'd have to say, I'm a little disappointed to hear that you don't have anything prepared today, Rachel." Mr. Shue said as he turned away from the club and back to the white board.

_What a hypocrite_ I thought.

Waiting for a Rachel Berry comeback, I was surprised to see that she just backed down and sits back silently. Never there would be a day I thought I'd see Rachel Berry walking in Glee late, not having a song to perform, and letting Mr. Shue be entitled to his hypocritical opinion.

_Something is definitely wrong here._


End file.
